Little Winx
by Moonprincess86
Summary: In a freak accident something happened to the Winx. What was it? And how will the Specialist react to what's happened.


**Authors Note:** While I was trying to work on the next chapter of The Forgotten Kingdom this kept popping into my head and wouldn't go away. So I decided to write it. Hopefully now I can focus on my other story. If anything is misspelled I apologize I didn't go over it. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Little Winx **

The Winx were in the library helping Daphne in the restricted section.

"Thanks for helping me air out and sort the books girls." Daphne said while dusting off a book and setting it on the shelf."

"It's not a problem. We're happy to help." Bloom told her older sister.

"It's not like we had anything better to do on a Saturday. Like I don't know hangout with our boyfriends." Stella said under her breath while dusting off a book.

Musa was next to her and heard the comment gave her a firm nudge in the arm for her rude comment.

"Ow." She said.

"What's the matter Stella?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing just bumped my arm." Stella reassured rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

Taking Stella at her word Flora returned to cleaning the books.

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards her in concern at her outburst. Bloom asking, "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's silly I forgot to turn in my midterm grade reports for my classes to Ms. Faragonda. I'll be right back." She started for the door then stopped and turned around, "Don't forget some of these books are dangerous so handle them with care." Then she went out the door.

"Jeez we've taken care of these books before it's not as if we're kids who need to be reminded to be careful." Stella complained.

"Stella quit whining." Layla said.

"I'm not whining, I'm just saying." Stella argued.

Layla just rolled her eyes, not wanting to argue she went back to work.

"Hey this books pretty." Stella said, holding up a brown book embroidered on the cover was a butterfly etched in red, a green silhouette of a crown was above it the edges of the book were golden. "Wonder what's in it?"

"Stella wait don't open that book!" Tecna shouted.

But it was too late Stella opened the book and the room was bathed in golden red light.

Returning to the Library Daphne gave a surprised gasp at what she saw then immediately ran out of the room yelling "Ms. Faragonda come quick we have an emergency."

**Red Fountain**

Headmaster Saladin called the Specialists into his office his face grave. "I've gotten word from Headmistress Faragonda something terrible has happened at Alfea and it involves the Winx."

"Are they alright?" They all asked together.

Skye, Helia, Brandon Timmy, and Riven, couldn't hide the worry on their faces for the girls they loved. Troy tried to hide the worry on his face for Layla his crush but failed. Even if he was unsure of her feelings for him as a citizen of Andros it was his duty to look out for the princess regardless.

"What happened and when do we leave?" Skye asked in a commanding tone.

"You leave once your ship is ready and as for what's happened it's hard explain. You'd be better off just going and seeing for yourself." Saladin said and bowed his head. Looking back up he said "You're dismissed."

Once all of the young men were out of his office he said with a smirk "Good luck boys."

**Alfea**

The Specialist landed at Alfea and were greeted by Ms. Faragonda and Griselda.

"Thank you for coming boys I'm afraid the situation is quite dire." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ms. Faragonda how are Bloom and the others?" Skye asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid words cannot describe it." She said sorrowfully, "Please follow me."

Ms. Faragonda and Griselda started walking towards Alfea the Specialists followed looking back and forth between each other confusion and worry etched on their faces. Coming to the library they stopped "I'll warn you what you're about to see is a little jarring at first." Faragonda said.

Then she opened the door. The Specialists gasped at the scene in front of them. Daphne was sitting at a table wearing a feather boa and crown having a tea party with a tiny Bloom hair in pigtails in a blue dress with a big white bow. Next was Stella hair down with a tiara wearing a purple and orange dress. On the other side of the room there was a little Flora hair down with ponytails on either side of her head wearing a sundress with matching leggings holding a flower trying to coax out a scared little Layla who was wearing a yellow dress and braids running through her hair. In the center was Professor Whizgiz whom had transformed into a small elephant being chased by a little Musa with pigtails and Tecna. Both girls were wearing pants and t-shirt Musa's t-shirt was red with a black paw print in the center, while Tecna's was purple with a green triangle in the center.

When Daphne saw them she got up and rushed over to them. "Thank goodness you're here." She said.

"Wait I thought you said the situation was dire." Riven said annoyed.

"It is." Griselda said.

"Really." Riven said doubtfully.

"Of course." She responded, "We need a babysitter."

"I'm a Specialist I deal with monsters not children." Riven argued.

"Whether it's fighting monsters or watching children this is the mission that was given to you young Man and you'll do it without complaint." Faragonda said in a matter of fact tone that left no room for argument.

Riven just grumbled unintelligibly under his breath.

"Good now that's settled I'll leave you boys to it. Good Luck." Fargonda said.

She and Griselda started walking away a fly buzzed by that turned into Whizgiz once it was out the door. Daphne too started to leave.

"Wait Daphne you're going too." Skye said.

"Yes I have to see if there's a way to turn them back or if it'll just wear off. Good luck. Girls be good and listen to the Specialists." She said and left.

"So what do we do now?" Brandon asked looking at everyone.

"I guess we play with them." Timmy said scratching his head.

"I'll play with them but I am not having a tea party" Riven stated.

"Aw Riven what's the matter are you afraid you'll look bad in a feather boa." Brandon teased.

"If there weren't children around I'd punch you Brandon." He said.

Brandon just laughed and walked into the room and the others followed. Musa and Tecna ran up to the boys. "Hey." A little Musa said running up.

"Yes Musa?" Skye said bending down to her level.

"Where'd the elephant go?" She asked.

"Yeah where'd it go?" Tecna inquired coming up.

"It left." Skye told them.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because it did." He told them.

"That answer although somewhat true is illogical since because is not an answer." Tecna told him.

"Yes it is." He said.

"No its not." She said.

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes it is." Skye said irritated

"Tecna the elephant left because it had to use the bathroom." Timmy told her before Skye blew a gasket arguing with a young version of his girlfriend.

"Oh okay." She said. Then grabbed Musa's hand and the two walked off.

"Very mature Skye arguing with a four year old." Riven said.

"Shut up Riven." Skye said while walking over to join Bloom and Stella who were having a tea party. "Do you girls need a Prince at the table?" He asked.

"Yes sit down." Stella said excitedly.

Skye sat down next to Bloom, Musa and Tecna joined them at the table as well.

"You should play too." Bloom shouted over to Brandon.

"You really should because you're cute so sit by me." Stella said hopping in her seat, while patting the empty chair next to her.

Sighing Brandon sat next to Stella and picked up a teacup.

There weren't enough chairs for Timmy or Riven to join them. Not that Riven would, so the two watched the exchange between the girls with Skye and Brandon. Stella forcing them to wear bright blue feather boas and plastic crowns. Needless to say the two were happy that there wasn't room for them.

"Hey Helia where are Flora and Layla?" Roy asked

"Over there." He said while still watching the girls play tea party, pointing to the table he saw Layla hiding under earlier.

"Um no there not." He said.

Taking his eyes off the tea party Helia frantically searched the library for the two missing girls. "Flora Layla get down from there!" he yelled running across the library Roy close behind him.

Flora and Layla were climbing the bookshelves of the library.

"Do you think we can climb all the way to the top?" Layla asked Flora.

"Yeah of course we can." Flora said while climbing up another shelf and as she stepped up knocked a book off the shelf. "Oops." She said but kept going.

Dodging the book that was falling Helia yelled up, "Flora Layla come back down here."

Looking down Flora said, "We can't come down yet mister we have to make it to the top first."

"Should we climb up and get them?" Roy asked

"No it might tip with our weight." Helia said.

The two Specialists watched frantically while dodging falling books. The two girls made it to the of the shelf. "We made it." Flora said

"Yes we did." Layla agreed happily, "Should we go back down now?"

"Yeah those two look really worried." Flora said pointing down at Roy and Helia. "I'll go first then you start to follow."

"Okay."

Flora started climbing back down the bookshelves and Layla followed a moment later. As Layla was coming down her foot slipped on one of the shelves lost her balance she screamed and started falling to the ground. Acting quickly Flora grabbed her friend's hand but she wasn't strong enough to hold on and lost her hold on the shelf and began falling to the ground with her friend.

Thinking quickly Helia and Roy rushed forward jumping up into the air using the bookshelf to propel them higher catching the two young girls but knocking the bookshelf over in the process.

"Down, Down." Flora said while squirming in Helia's arms until he set her down.

"Let go let go." Layla said also squirming in Roy's arms. "I don't know you let go." She said and bit him on his hand.

"Ow." He said and put her down.

Then the two ran off, Helia and Roy right on their tails.

"This is boring." Musa said taking drink of her tea after listening to Stella rant about an imaginary Princess.

"I agree." Tecna said after taking a drink of her tea.

"Wanna do something else?" Musa asked.

"Yep." Tecna said.

The two got up and went over to where Timmy and Riven were. "Hi Tecna." Timmy said

"Hello." She said.

"Hi there Musa." Riven said trying his best not to scowl. He'd rather be training instead now that he knew nothing was seriously wrong with his girlfriend.

"Hi." Musa said.

The two girls looked at each other smiled and ran towards the boys Tecna latching on to one of Timmy's legs and Musa grabbing one of Riven's.

"I got your leg. I got your leg." They sang together.

"Okay Musa that's enough now." Riven said shaking his leg.

"Higher, higher." Musa said giggling.

Riven reached down trying to dislodge the little girl with no luck.

"It's like she's stuck with superglue." He said trying to remove the little girl.

Timmy was going through the same issue with Tecna

"Tecna please be reasonable and let go of my leg." Timmy said.

He shook his leg lightly to try and get her to let go.

"More, More." Tecna said laughing.

Reaching down Timmy tried to remove Tecna from his leg but failed. Hearing Riven's remark about superglue he replied, "I'd say it's more like molasses.

As the two were trying to remove the girls from their legs Timmy's blaster and Riven's boomerang fell from their pockets. The girls noticed the items fall let go of the boy's legs and ran for the weapons and picked them up.

"Musa give me that sweetie." Riven said slowly.

"Tecna you don't want to play with that." Timmy told her.

"You want me to give this to you?" Musa asked

"Yes." Riven said.

"Okay. Catch." Musa said and threw the boomerang.

It flew over Riven's head around the room knocking books off the shelves until it finally crashed on the other side of the room. Riven glared angrily at Musa but she just laughed and ran off.

"Zap, zap." Tecna said shooting Timmy's blaster. Thankfully the safety was on so nothing bad happened.

"Tec please give me that." Timmy said reaching for the blaster.

"Fine it doesn't work anyway." She said and handed it to him and ran after Musa.

"Can we go outside?" Bloom asked.

"Yes outside." Stella agreed.

"You want to go outside I don't see why not lets go." Brandon said. Glad the girls wanted to do something else then have a tea party.

"Hey guys we're taking the girls outside to play." Skye called.

"Yay outside." All the girls' squealed and ran for the door.

Once outside Bloom said "let's play tag."

"Yeah." they all agreed.

"You're it." Bloom said as she tapped Stella on the arm and ran away the others did the same.

The Specialists happy to have a break sat down to watch the girls play tag. Unfortunately for Helia Flora got distracted and started running across campus chasing a butterfly. "There goes your girl Helia." Roy said.

"I see her." Helia said got up and started chasing after her.

"I don't want to play tag anymore let's play pirates." Musa said picking up a stick.

"Okay." Layla agreed and picked up a stick too. "We need buried treasure."

"Yeah we do." Musa agreed. Looking around she saw Stella chasing bloom. "I found some." She said and ran towards Stella. She grabbed the tiara off of Stella's head and ran away.

"My crown!" Stella yelled and ran after Musa, "Give me my crown." She shouted.

"It's my buried treasure now." Musa responded while running from Stella.

Getting up Riven went over to where the two girls were running and grabbed the tiara out of Musa's hand. "It's not nice to take things from someone without asking Musa." He said, and handed the tiara back to Stella.

After she had the tiara back Stella ran back to Bloom and Tecna.

"You're mean." Musa said and kicked Riven in the shin.

"Ow. Musa!" He said grabbing his shin.

Musa just stuck her tongue out at him then ran away and rejoined Layla. The two began sword fighting with the sticks.

"I hope Daphne hurries up and figures out how to turn them back already this is getting on my nerves." Riven said.

"Guys how's it going?" Daphne asked walking up to the Specialists

"Oh it going." Brandon said.

"Please tell me you've figured it out." Riven practically begged

"I have actually but I need the girls to be asleep." She said.

"Something tells me they aren't going to agree to a nap time." Skye said.

"Let me deal with that." She said with a wink. "Girls come here I have a surprise for you." Daphne called.

They all came running over Flora with a crown of flowers in hair dragging Helia by the hand.

"Nice hair dude." Brandon told Helia.

"What? Flora wanted to make crowns out of flowers so we did."

"What's our surprise?" All of the girls asked, interrupting there conversation.

"You have to close your eyes." Daphne said.

They all closed their eyes.

"Rest and be still" Daphne said to them.

The girls fell to ground fast asleep

"What was done now undo return now to the form that's true." Daphne said.

In a flash of pink red and green lights the girls were returned to normal still fast asleep.

"Are they going to remember any of this?" Roy asked.

"Probably not." Daphne said, "Now I'll just teleport them all to their beds." She said snapping her fingers and the girls were gone. "Thank you for your help guys. Sorry for all the trouble. Now if you'll excuse me." She said walking away.

"I say we get out of here while the getting is good." Brandon said.

"I agree." Skye said, "We don't want to be here when Griselda sees what happened to the library."

They all nodded their heads boarded the ship and headed back to Red Fountain.

**The End**


End file.
